Lab Rats Brothers and a Sister
by vio789
Summary: One shots of the brother/sister, brother/brother relationships on the show. Ignore the T rating. I use it for everything. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a one shot. Please forgive me if it's really short. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic on Bree and Chase's brother/sister relationship**

Bree's POV:

"Everything had been working so well. I was fitting in. Just starting to make friends. Then I made a fool of myself in the lunch room. Slipping on a puddle of milk and landing face first in my lunch was my idea of fitting in. It just hadn't been a good week. I had to deal with Adam and Chase's constant insults and smart remarks. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and ran home." I explained to Tasha. She had seen me blown by and found me in my capsule crying. "Sometimes you gotta take what life give you. If it's sweet like grape juice, enjoy it. If it's bitter like grapefruit juice, grit your teeth and bear it. It's not always the situation that causes the problems but how you handle it." she said. I had many things to think about.

Bree's POV:

I thought about whenever we needed Chase, he was there. Sure there was a smart comment or insult, but we're teenagers. He was there. He was our leader I had an apology to make."Thank goodness I found you!" I heard a male voice exclaim from the doorway. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong to kick you while you were down. I'm sorry," Chase said. "I owe you an apology too," I answered back. He looked surprised," For what? I made fun of you." I answered," I know once you get your fun out of the way, you honestly do give good advice." "It helps being the smartest person in the world." Man, he couldn't even say thank you?! "Thank you," he said. Oops must have said that outloud. "I know that you still love me, even if I go alittle too far," he said cockily. "Don't push it," I answered. I pulled him into a hug. I instantly felt better. I was ready for life. My brothers had my back once again. Whether it was bitter (like Chase and me fighting, or the lunch incident) or sweet (like making up with my brother.) They had my back and I had theirs.

**AN: I had to rewrite this because my tablet won't let me log in with Facebook. That's also why I haven't been updating any of my other stories. I might have another one shot pop up. You'll start seeing more updates soon enough. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Round 2 of my Lab Rats brothers/sister one shots. I considered adding the parents but maybe they'll be a different story. Should be a good story.**

**Adam's POV: This day didn't start out very well. I overslept and had to hurry to get ready for school. Then when I was finally ready, I found out we were going on a mission. Then when we were riding in the helicopter, I fell out. Then when we went in, about two and a half minutes in I took a bullet in the shoulder. That's why right now I'm laying in a bed. Sedated. **

**-12 Hours Earlier-**

**Chase's POV: **

"**We're moving towards the house." I said. We were sprinting when I heard a gunshot. "Agghhhh!" I heard Adam yell. Bree was over there checking him."He's hurt." I heard Bree say. I used my super senses to sense that the bullet had split his shoulder blade in half and had lodged in a muscle. I cringed just thinking about it. "I'm good guys, let's get going." he said. You sure Adam? Your pretty hurt." Bree said. "We can deal with it when we get back." he said. "Chase! What's going on? Why haven't you moved?" I heard Davenport yell through my headset. "Adam took a bullet in the shoulder but he says he's ok." I replied. ''If he says he's ok proceed with the mission. But keep an eye on him and if we have to abort, it's fine. You have 35 minutes to finish but try to be done in 25. Davenport out." "Let's go guys" I motioned to get going.**

**Bree's POV:**

**Adam is pretty hurt. I can see it in his eyes. If he can go then I won't argue. We just need to go in and out. Chase said," There's two men on that tower. We need to take them out." I ran up the tower and knocked the men out. We got through the window and took the stairs. We were looking for a computer disk. "I've located the disk!", I heard Chase say. Adam was straggling clutching his shoulder. "You ok?" I asked him. I heard a mumbled response. I ran up to Chase. "We need to hurry. Adam's getting pretty bad." **

**Chase's POV:**

**I knew as soon as Bree said we needed to hurry that she meant it. "Davenport, We're gonna need to hurry up. Adam is pretty hurt." Davenport's reply was, "I'll be there in 5 minutes." "Bree bad guys 7 o' clock." "Why can't you get them?" she replied. "I'm getting him. Hurry!." **

**In Davenport's house:**

"**There's no way we can treat him here. We'll have to take him to the hospital." "If we do that our cover is going to be blown." Would you rather him die?" "Ok, good point." "Guys, we need to talk."**

**At the hospital:**

"**We've noticed theres extra activity. Like too much electricity in his body." Do you have an explanation?" "Yes. We do. He's bionic."**

I know, really short chapter. Nice little cliffhanger right?


End file.
